Más de lo que puedes
by Demiurga LB
Summary: El tiempo se acabo, la guerra está perdida, pero aun queda esperanza. Un viaje en fénix y la oportunidad de salvar lo que antes no se pudo rescatar, pero siempre queremos hacer más de lo que podemos (antes More Than You Can)


**Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling (escritora de Harry Potter para los ignorantes)**

"Aquí estamos, listos para marchar

Aquí estamos, listos para rendirnos

Pero seguimos, seguimos corriendo

Hasta que la muerte por fin nos alcance

Cae uno y cae el otro, caemos los dos

No queda nada"

-Instinto Humano.

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 1: <span>

Ninguno entendí entendía porque seguían, ¿para sobrevivir? ¿Con que fin? Después de todo no quedaba nada, solo un viejo castillo y los recuerdos de este, pero aun así seguían. No miraban hacia atrás, sabían lo que había, la muerte los perseguía, siempre lo había hecho.

Solo se escuchaban sus pisadas, no necesitaban voltear para saber que estaban atrás, pisándoles los talones, listos para matarlos al primer indicio de debilidad. Sin detenerse cruzaron pasillos y subieron escaleras, pronto llegaron a un gran agujero donde antes había una gárgola, con cuidado subieron por la escalera de piedra, empujaron la gran puerta de madera y una sensación de nostalgia los invadió, los libros en sus estantes, los extraños artefactos que hasta el dia se preguntaban para que servían, el gran escritorio y silla del director resaltaban en comparación con la destrucción del castillo, subieron a la pequeña biblioteca del director, no había otro lugar a donde ir.

Solo fue un respiro, recobrar el aire perdido, pero ellos ya estaban ahí.

-¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto urgida con su voz entrecortada, sus ojos llenos de terror miraron a su acompañante

-Nada – fue su única respuesta, porque ellos estaban ahí y con ellos su muerte.

Tal vez era ese rostro deformado o esos ojos rojos como la sangre, pero de alguna u otra manera todo su ser daba una razón para temerle, parecía imposible que fuera un hombre, o que antes haya sido un adolecente o un indefenso niño huérfano. Lord Voldemort, había llegado.

-Un hibrido y una sangre sucia – su voz resonaba por las paredes de piedra, se acercaba lentamente y una mujer hizo el intento de seguirlo

-Mi señor…

-Calla – le ordenó firmemente, la mujer retrocedió dos pasos y agacho su cabeza avergonzada, pero la levanto rápidamente al escuchar la voz de su señor – Los últimos Gryffindors en este castillo – algo que parecía una sonrisa de medio lado se formo en su rostro – podría torturarlos hasta la locura, pero les hare un favor – levanto su varita apuntando al hombre, el cual abrazaba de manera protectora a la chica - ¡_Avada…_!

Una borrosa figura roja como el fuego apareció, pasó frente al rostro del oscuro mago y luego se poso en la cabeza del hombre, con un extraño sonido y el gran fuego envolviendo a los últimos Gryffindors, ambos desaparecieron.

Estaba muerto, no había otra explicación, pero si en verdad estaba muerto ¿podía pensar que estaba muerto? No. Entonces, no estaba muerto…. Lástima, tal vez todo hubiera sido mejor si aquel fénix nunca hubiera aparecido, Voldemort iba a ganar de todos modos, tal vez ahora tenga que ir viviendo por cortos periodos en diferentes partes, pero por lo menos no iba a estar solo. Hermione seguía con el ¿cierto? Fawkes los había llevado a los dos ¿cierto?

Tenía que abrir los ojos, saber donde estaba y si Hermione seguía con él, aun seguía débil por la luna llena pero no podía permitirse el lujo de seguir descansando, abrió los ojos lentamente. Dos orbes grises lo observaba con cierta curiosidad, un par de ojos que conocía también pero aun así no logro reconocer, eran de un color gris puro, plata derretida o como el cielo tormentoso, era brillantes e inocentes, de esa inocencia que él mismo había perdido hace años, los ojos de alguien que no demostraba su tristeza o miedo con palabras o gestos, los hacía con su mirada. _Sirius_. Aquellos ojos tan conocidos se abrieron en sorpresa y luego se alejaron ¿no habrá dicho eso en voz alta? Sirius Black estaba muerto y el mundo mágico aun pensaba que era un loco asesino.

Estaba en algo cómodo, por lo tanto no era una cueva en alguna parte de Escocia. _Si es que sigo en Escocia… o en el Reino Unido._ Con dificultad y un gran dolor en la cabeza logro sentarse, al hacerlo se encontró con una gran barba platinada, una nariz torcida y aquellos lentes de media luna, los cuales ocultaba unos brillantes ojos celestes. _Dumbledore. _Lo miro fijamente, el dolor en su cabeza aumento pero su idea de estar muerto cada vez era más valida. El difunto director, que ahora parecía estar vivo, le sonrío y luego con voz calmada le dijo

-No debe preocuparse, sigue en el Reino Unido

Ahora todo tenía sentido, aquel hombre estaba en su mente, por eso el fuerte dolor de cabeza ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí? ¿Desde que despertó? Quería hablar, decirle que saliera, decirle que dejara de leerlo como un libro abierto, pero no podía, algo estaba mal. _Fuera_. Apretó los puños y con una voz peligrosamente baja le respondió al anciano

-Salga de mi cabeza– el anciano asintió y el dolor disminuyo considerablemente

-¿Cómo llego hasta aquí? – le pregunto calmadamente

-Creo que ya sabe la respuesta, estuvo en mi mente por… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí? – pregunto confundido, sus sentidos seguían dormidos no podía oler u oír más allá de lo que un humano podría, tal vez hasta menos de lo que podría

-Lo suficiente, Señor Lupin, lo suficiente – respondió con una nueva sonrisa, algo ¿irónica?

Lupin esquivo su mirada, fijándose ahora en la castaña acostada en el otro lado de la habitación, sobre ella había una ventana donde podía ver los jardines de Hogwarts y el Bosque Prohibido, las copas de los arboles, la hierba de los jardines, todo estaba cubierto por una fina capa blanca

-¿Nieve? – era ilógico, estaban a comienzos del verano, la nieve se había derretido hace meses

-Estamos en diciembre, es normal que haya nieve… Me parece que de donde viene no estaba nevando – No era de "donde" venía, era de "cuando". Si Dumbledore seguía vivo y estaba nevando posiblemente haya retrocedido meses, antes de que Severus lo asesinara… ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Pronto sus sentidos empezaron a despertar, su olfato volvió lentamente y empezó a percibir nuevos olores entre ellos dos que conocía demasiado bien y pensó jamás volver a sentir. Volteó y luego se arrepintió.

-No… - estaban ahí, sentados, mirando atentamente, tan curioso como los recordaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Originalmente esto iba a ser mucho más largo pero quería subirlo lo más rápido posible… <strong>

**Buenos mis estimados lectores espero que les haya gustado (a mi me gusto pero, como dije antes, quería hacerlo más largo), si no les gusto siéntanse libres de decirme. La trama es la misma, solo cambia la manera en la que lo escribí. **

_**Sé que en algún momento hubo una votación sobre quien iba a saber acerca de Hermione y el futuro, muchos (todos, creo) no querían que Peter supiera pero yo siempre le tuve un rol importante a Pettigrew y en esa nueva versión necesito que él lo sepa… Discúlpenme las personas que no querían que Peter Pettigrew supiera sobre Hermione y el futuro. **_

_Me despido cordialmente de todos ustedes lectores, espero leer sus opiniones y si tienen alguna idea pueden decírmela, algún pedido o algo que siempre quisieron que pasara pero no lo hizo, es su momento de decírmelo._

_Hasta un nuevo capítulo,_

_[_Por el momento aun no tengo nombre propio]


End file.
